It Was A Dream
by Miss Learmont
Summary: Set after Boo returns to the human world and tries to tell everyone about the monsters...now who do you think is going to believe her? R&R.


A/N: The little poem at the beginning is a lullaby-thingthing. It goes to the tune of "My Body Lies Over The Ocean", if you've ever heard that song, modified a bit by yours truly. This is a one-shot attempt at an MI fic (Monsters Inc., not Mission Impossible), so if it does not fulfill your desires, just tell me so and I shall change it. . .yes. . .  
  
It takes place after Sully releases Boo to her room for the first time, and the door is shredded, and ends when Mike puts the door back together and Sully visits Boo again.  
  
Special Note: This is assuming, of course, that time passes a lot quicker in the human world than it does in the world of Monsters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mike Wazouski, James P. Sullivan, Boo, or anyone else. They are owned by Disney/Pixar and all those other people in fine print who I really have no time to read. I am making no money from this, nor am I intending to contravene any trademark/copyright laws. This is only for my entertainment and possibly yours too.  
  
My Kitty lies inside the closet  
  
My Kitty lies behind the door  
  
Oh bring back my Kitty from the closet  
  
I want to see Kitty some more. . .  
  
. . .  
  
It Was A Dream  
  
By Chandramukhi  
  
". . .it was a dream. . ."  
  
That's what they all told me.  
  
A whole new world inside a closet?  
  
"It was a dream," they said.  
  
And the world of monsters?  
  
"It was a dream," they said.  
  
What about if I wandered into the world of Monsters and was considered a toxic specimen?  
  
What about that?  
  
And then. . .  
  
"It was a dream. . ."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"You are stupid."  
  
"It was a dream. . ."  
  
They all thought I was dreaming. . .  
  
Dreaming. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Is there nothing better to do than dream?!  
  
Or lie?!  
  
"You are a liar, a dreamer, you will do nothing in life. . .because you are stupid and ignorant with nothing more than a vivid imagination."  
  
"Write a book."  
  
"It was a dream. . ."  
  
And that is all they told me.  
  
"But I'm not!" I said, confined within my own limited phase of mind.  
  
I remember it so vividly. . .  
  
He was blue. . .with purple stripes. . .  
  
I called him Kitty.  
  
And he called me Boo.  
  
"Liar," they said.  
  
"It was a dream."  
  
And then there was another. . .  
  
Short. . .green. . .with only one eye. . .  
  
Mike Wazouski.  
  
"IT WAS A DREAM!" they shouted.  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!" I shouted back.  
  
I'm alone, confined, unbelieved, untrusted. . .  
  
No one believes a word I say.  
  
"Just you wait! He'll be back!" I cried.  
  
And then came that hateful, hateful, hateful. . .  
  
"IT - WAS - A - DREAM!"  
  
"Dreams come back. And one day, Kitty will come back too."  
  
And then. . .  
  
The typical. . .  
  
The obvious. . .  
  
The predictable. . .  
  
"Liar."  
  
But I ignored them.  
  
They're the liars, the dreamers, the unbelievers, unwilling to believe the unbelievable, unable to see what they don't trust. . .  
  
Liars.  
  
Dreamers.  
  
Deceivers.  
  
Idiots.  
  
Just you wait.  
  
Kitty will come back.  
  
And when he does. . .  
  
I will prove to the world once and for all that. . .  
  
I - AM - NOT - A - LIAR.  
  
I - AM - NOT - A DREAMER.  
  
Because. . .  
  
One day. . .  
  
You yourself will admit that there IS a world inside your closet. . .  
  
There IS a world of Monsters. . .  
  
There IS a Mike Wazouski. . .  
  
And there IS a Kitty. . .  
  
A Kitty who opened the door to my world. . .  
  
And let me through and back. . .  
  
And maybe. . .  
  
Just maybe. . .  
  
You'll admit it.  
  
You'll admit it.  
  
Yes. . .you will.  
  
You will admit to me, despite your arrogant personality. . .  
  
Despite the fact that you all are arrogant berks. . .  
  
You all will come to me one day.  
  
You will come to me and say. . .  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"You were right."  
  
"I'm the liar."  
  
"I'm the stupid one."  
  
"It - wasn't a dream. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
Now. . .  
  
All I need is for my Kitty to come back to me. . .  
  
My Kitty. . .  
  
Come back to me. . .  
  
. . .  
  
And then. . .  
  
One special evening. . .  
  
It happened.  
  
The door opened. . .  
  
Ever so slowly. . .  
  
And I heard it. . .  
  
Ever so silently.  
  
And that one word was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. . .  
  
"Boo?" 


End file.
